<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atypical Adventures by badreverie (Luneverse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863946">Atypical Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneverse/pseuds/badreverie'>badreverie (Luneverse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneverse/pseuds/badreverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>xReader one-shots with various characters from Pokemon, particularly SwSh!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akane | Whitney/Reader, Erika (Pokemon)/Reader, Kurara | Klara/Reader, Matsuba | Morty/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Reader, Savory | Avery/Reader, Sonia (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atypical Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You run into Avery in the Warm-Up Tunnel while hunting for Max Mushrooms. He's more than willing to use his powers to give himself an unfair advantage in the dojo's challenges. NSFW.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Isle of Armor was really growing on you, you thought to yourself, sitting down at a stump with your Pokemon. It was intended more as a leisure trip, originally. You wanted to come, see the sights, relax with your Pokemon, and maybe catch a couple new ones. Of course, that didn't go as planned: You found out that the dojo on the island had room for  one more student, and you'd never been one to back down from a chance to have fun and train with your Pokemon.</p><p>"Bree?" You were snapped out of your thoughts by your partner Pokemon, your Umbreon, trodding out from the shade to check on you. You smiled, scratching behind his ears. "Breon!" You resumed your thoughts, thinking about where you were going to get those Max Mushrooms from. That was the second trial, and you were determined to succeed: and to beat Avery. You rolled your eyes at the thought of him. He had been rather sweet when you first met him, bumping into him at the station upon your arrival. Despite his extravagant appearance, he seemed like an average enough guy and had even offered to show you some of the sights the Isle had to offer. That demeanor had totally changed when you decided to take Ms. Honey up on her offer to join the dojo, though. He was meddling and mischievous, and even tried to sabotage your attempts in the first trial despite he fact that it was his uniform you were trying to recover. </p><p>You did your best not to let the childish antics get to you. He saw you as a threat because you were capable, you decided, and you'd simply have to best him in all the challenges and put him in his place. </p><p>However, this particular challenge was proving difficult. Along with many of your fellow students, you had been searching the forest with little luck. While everyone else seemed to continue to search the underbrush, though, you decided to take a break. You didn't think there were any here, but where else could they be...?</p><p>You gazed through the edge of the forest over at the Training Lowlands, and you got an idea. "You know what I bet..." You mumbled to your Umbreon, who looked up at you excitedly. "Come on, Umbreon, we're going to get some Max Mushrooms!" You grinned at him. He jumped with delight and ran off behind you across the grass.</p><p>It wasn't too far from the forest, so it didn't take you long to get to your destination: the Warm-Up Cave. Mushrooms like damp, moist places. If there weren't any in the forest, then one of the caves was probably your best bet. "You remember what they look like, right? Big, red?" You asked your partner, who nodded in affirmation. He was clearly in the zone, looking intently. </p><p>As it turned out, though, your partner's meticulous searching behind every rock was not quite necessary. When the two of you finally stumbled across a cluster, they were quite hard to miss. "Huh. They weren't kidding about the size, huh?" You asked your partner, who responded in affirmation. "You've worked pretty hard helping me find these. Why don't you rest up a bit?" You asked, before withdrawing him into your Pokeball. Then you turned your attention back to the matter at hand. "Now, to get these back to the dojo..." You kneeled down to harvest them.</p><p>However, just as your hands brushed against the tall stalks, you heard footsteps and heavy panting. Surprised, you turned and looked up. "Wait just one moment!" You heard, and you groaned. Great, just what you needed.</p><p>You stood up just as Avery came rounding the corner. Your hands rested on your hips: clearly not in the mood to deal with his shenanigans. However, he looked at the cluster of mushrooms proudly. "Hah! Just as I expected! Multiple Max Mushrooms growing in a bunch!" Only then did he turn to acknowledge you, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. "My psychic powers picked up on these Max Mushrooms eons before you found them. I believe I should be the first one to get those Max Mushrooms. First come, first served, and all!"</p><p>You scoffed in response. "Yeah <em>right!</em> You probably just followed me here. Everyone knows your only psychic power is telekinesis." You glared at him. "I found them first." </p><p>Your hand reached down to your backpack, ready to withdraw your Pokemon once again in case Avery was looking to fight. However, he simply laughed, and with a flick of your wrist your arm shot straight up the other way. "Only telekinesis?" He asked, feeling rather self-satisfied. </p><p>You felt your feet begin to lift off the ground as Avery crouched down to harvest the mushrooms, and despite your best attempts, he remained just out of reach for you to thwack upside the head. "You prick!"</p><p>"There's no need to be so harsh, you know." He said, sitting the mushrooms aside and standing back up. "Personally, I think this is a great angle for you." He rotated his finger in a circular motion, causing you to flip upside down: and for your skirt to flop upside down as well, revealing your panties. </p><p>"Avery!" you gasped, shooting daggers at him. You would try to cover yourself... if your hand weren't telekinetically being held the opposite direction. </p><p>He looked so smug, even upside down, and knew very well there was nothing you could do about what was going on. "Are you blushing, or is that just the blood, rushing to your face?"</p><p>You glared at him, and he shrugged. "Guess we'll have to find out then!" He teased, flipping you back right-side up. You squeezed your legs together, absolutely embarrassed, and also trying not to let your mind wander. If he could use his powers for this kind of thing... what else could he use his psychic powers for? Now wasn't the time to fantasize, you were still stuck in a pretty sticky predicament. </p><p>"Once I complete all the challenges the dojo has to offer, then perhaps I can finally get around to showing you the Isle. It has some really lovely, and very <em>secluded </em>sights. Would you like that?" He asked. He lifted your skirt up with a hand, and used his powers to part your legs, revealing a slight wet spot forming in your panties. "My! Something tells me you would."</p><p>He left you hanging in the air as he grabbed the Max Mushrooms from the ground. "Well, then, I'd best be off. I'll see you back at the dojo, hm?" he smiled. Your feet only returned to the ground once he'd rounded the corner and was out of sight again.</p><p><em>"Damn it!"</em> you huffed, exasperated, and scrambled to your feet to find another cluster of mushrooms so you could still complete the challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>